Danger's Secret
by artsoccer
Summary: Nina moves out, danger moves in. There is a new girl around what's her story? If you mess with danger you get hurt, Patricia doesn't heed this warning. Danger has a secret see if you can't figure it out.
1. Death

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Two days after getting home for summer break, after the semester dealing with Senkhara, Nina's pov: It's the middle of the night; I saw briefly Vera's face in the window. I hear a fire starting. The phone line is cut and all of our phones are smashed. That's what woke me up, the sound of phones smashing. Gran goes to get out of a window or a door, but they are all locked from the outside. This was no accident Vera means to kill us. I see the fire, smell the smoke, I feel the heat, and I even hear Gran's cries of pain. I realize that a most of those cries of pain are my own. Sadly I prepare to say goodbye to the life I love.

* * *

**Please tell me in reviews what you think danger's secret is.**


	2. Please meet Danger Jones

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Fast forward about two months it's the beginning of the new semester Amber's pov: "Hey has anyone seen Nina?" I ask. "No" they all reply. Then I notice someone new. She has straight black hair, probably dyed. Her eyes are black, maybe she's wearing contacts? She has on a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black 'biker' gloves you know the kind without the fingers. They just cover her palms. In one ear she has a solid gold hoop for an earring. It looks like the kind that pirates wore. "Ms. Jones will be rooming with Ms. Millington." Victor informed me. Then Ms. Jones spoke up. "My name is Danger Jones, if you guys do anything to annoy me you will get hurt. Some things that annoy me are people going thru my stuff, pranking me, trying to hurt or embarrass me, and attempting to blackmail me ectra ectra."

Fabian's pov: "Victor is Nina coming?" I ask. "No" was his curt reply. Nina's not coming back. Is it because of me, does Joy have something to do with this, is Nina in trouble, is there something wrong with her Gram, is she in the hospital, is she even alive? All of these questions started to go thru my mind when Victor said no. The last question worried me the most. That's when I remember Eddie would have spoken up if Nina was in some kind of danger being the Osirian and all. I breathe a sigh of relief with that last thought.

At dinner Alfie's pov: I saw Patricia getting up to dump water on Danger's head. As soon as she did so, Danger reached up grabbed Patricia's wrist flipped her over and then proceeded to fling Patricia against the wall all without getting out of her seat or even looking. Then Danger did get up and doing so she said, "I thought that it would have been obvious that dumping water on my head is covered by ectra ectra."

Eddie's pov: With those words Danger left the room. I don't know why but we all waited to help Patricia until after Danger had left. When I got to Patricia nothing seemed broken. Trudy called the paramedics when they got here they told us, other than a few black and blue marks Patricia would be ok. I knew that she really was ok, because she was already talking about revenge.

* * *

**What do you think Danger's secret is. Tell me what you think in reviews, please.**


	3. Prison Cells and an Initiation Ceromony

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Patricia's pov: "I want revenge, need I say more?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads no. "Can we help?" Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie asked. "Duh," I told them grinning evilly. Danger is in trouble. "Danger should have an initiation ceremony," I say. "What?" Eddie asks confused, but Jerome and Alfie know exactly what I mean. "One problem," Jerome says, "There is no point in using the attic since Trudy turned it into a spare bedroom." "That's ok," I tell him, "We'll just use the basement instead. Muhahaha this will be so much fun.

Eddie's pov: "What do you mean by initiation ceremony?" I ask. "Well when Nina first came Patricia was convinced that she had something to do with Joy's disappearance. One of the ways Patricia tried to get info about Joy out of her was an 'initiation ceremony'. What Patricia did was make Nina first steal the spare attic key. Then she made Nina go up into the attic and bring something down. What Patricia really did was refuse to let Nina come out until she told her about Joy. Of course Nina didn't know anything about Joy at the time," Fabian tells me. "Of course this time I'll be using the 'initiation ceremony' to get revenge instead of info, also instead of the attic I'll be having Danger go down into the cellar and leave her their all night," Patricia says.

The next day Amber's pov: "I'm sorry about yesterday," Patricia said to Danger during breakfast, "We think you should go thru the Anubis House initiation ceremony." "Cool what do I have to do?" Danger asked. "Well you have to go into the cellar tonight and spend the night. Also you have to bring something back from there to prove you were down," Patricia informed her. Danger seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then I heard her mutter to herself, "It's probably going to be a better night than the nights I spent in a cell."

Fabian's pov: "Fabian Patricia I need to tell you guys something," Amber says to me and Patricia. "What is it?" Patricia asks. "Danger has spent nights in a cell," Amber says. "What makes you think that?" I ask. Amber says "I heard her say to herself after Patricia told her about her night in the cellar, it's probably going to be a better night than the night I spent in a cell." "Does this mean that she has been to prison?" I ask. "Probably," Patricia says. Who is Danger and what is her past like? Those are the two main questions I have about Danger.

That night Patricia's pov: "Ok I have the key now can I just go down now?" Danger asked. "You swear on the graves of your ancestors that you will never tell another soul about tonight?" I asked. "Yes I swear can we just get going now?" Danger asked. Man she's annoying. I told her, "Yes, yes you can, now go." "Finally," she muttered to herself. "I heard that," I said to her. "And I care why?" she asked sarcastically. I swear I'm going to kill her.

The next day Amber's pov: I woke up to see Danger on her bed reading. "Ain't you supposed to be down in the cellar?" I asked. "I snuck out when Victor came down to stroke the furnace," she informed me. "Hey what are you reading?" I asked. Danger said, "The day my Butt Went Psycho, by Andy Griffiths." *FYI The day my Butt Went Psycho is a real book and Andy Griffiths really wrote it, no joke. *

Patricia's pov: This morning I saw Danger coming down to breakfast. I figure that she must have snuck out of the cellar when Victor went down to stoke the furnace. "So you'd bring anything back?" I asked. "Actually I did see," as she said that she showed us this vile filled with liquid. "It changes color about every two minutes," Danger said. "So how does this compare to your nights spent in prison?" I ask Danger. "I don't know what you're talking about," she tells me. "Oh don't play innocent with me, I know you've spent nights in a cell," I say to her. "How do you know that I meant a prison cell?" she asks all 'sweetly'. She has me stuck there. "Well how would I know that it wasn't a prison cell?" I say. "I never said it wasn't a prison cell, I was just asking how you could be sure that it was a prison cell?" she said. I hate her so much!


	4. Sparks and Death

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

A few days later Fabian's pov: "Fabian truth or dare?" Patricia asked me. Stupidly I chose dare. Trixe then dared me to kiss _Danger_ for at least three seconds lips to lips. "You are so dead," Danger said to Patricia. "I don't see any kissing," Patricia taunted. I know that Patricia chose this dare because she thinks that it will make Danger upset, and I can appreciate that. But seriously does she have to use me to help act out her revenge? "Let's just get this over and done with as soon as possible," Danger said with a bored tone. I leaned in to kiss her. It must have been at least 10 seconds before I pulled away. Danger's face showed a mask of disgust. "That was awful," Danger said. Her eyes betrayed her though. When I looked into them I saw that Danger had felt the same sparks that I was feeling. I feel like so bad. I feel like I'm cheating on Nina by having feelings for Danger.

A couple of days later Fabian's pov: When we got back from school we saw a man in a suit talking to Victor. "Mr. Rutter, Miss. Millington, Miss. Williamson, and Mr. Lewis please come up here immediately Mr. Jonson would like to speak with you four," Victor said to us. "Is there somewhere private that I can speak to them?" Mr. Jonson asked Victor. "Oh very well you may speak to them in the attic," Victor said and then proceeded to lead us up into the attic. "I'll leave you five up here," Victor said to us. "Would you four be Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, and Alfred Lewis?" Mr. Jonson asked us. "Yes," We all answered cautiously, "Why do you want to talk to us?" "I'm here to discuss the contents of Nina Marie Martin's final will and testament," he answered, "You are all mentioned in it." "Wait does this mean Nina is dead?" I ask with tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm afraid so lad," Mr. Jonson said not unkindly.

No one's pov: "I'm afraid I can't hand out all of the things Nina left out to you guys. I can only hand out the things that survived the fire," Mr. Jonson said to Sibuna. Amber asked "What fire?" "Nina died in a house fire along with her grandmother. Almost nothing remained of the two," Mr. Jonson said answering Amber's question. "To Fabian Rutter Nina has left this scrapbook, a box I don't know what's in it, this locket, and a photo book. There is more stuff listed for all of you, but nothing else survived the fire. To Amber Millington Nina has left a box once again I don't know what's in it, this hand mirror, and this scrapbook. To Patricia Williamson Nina has left a box, and this note. To Alfred Lewis Nina has left a box, and a book that she put together when she was younger. To the four of you Nina has left this scrapbook," Mr. Jonson said. "How do you know who gets what stuff?" Alfie asks. "Everything was labeled," Mr. Jonson said.

Danger's pov: I know it was wrong of me to eavesdrop on them, but I needed to make sure everything was going according to plan. And everything is going according to plan. Now everybody knows Nina Martin is dead, and Vera is satisfied. If I play my cards right no one will know about my involvement, and I will make sure that Ms. Martin is the last person that Vera has and will ever murder.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short :( To make up for this the next one will be ****_far_**** longer. Please tell me what you think Danger's secret is through reviews.**


	5. What She Left Them

**I don't own House of Anubis**

**I decided to update one day early, so enjoy :)**

* * *

Alfie's pov: "That's everything so, bye now," Mr. Jonson said leaving. After he left we decided that Amber should hold on to the scrapbook Nina left for all of us for now. We all left for our separate rooms. In the box Nina had left for me I saw the amulet that I had used in the tunnels, a few photos, some alien action figures, a note saying that the figures were from when she was nine, and a list of websites that she thought that I would like to look up that are about aliens. The book she had left me was about aliens, stars, and other things in the skies. What seemed most important to me though was the fact that she had made this book with her dad.

Patricia's pov: First I looked at the note. It read, Patricia not everything is as it seems. Please don't go looking for answers it will only end in tears. What the heck was she talking about, answers about what? Why did she think I needed to read this? I wish I could ask Nina about this but I can't. In the box there was, some photos, some hair dye (did not see that coming), my amulet from the tunnels, a black belt for karate, and a note saying that the black belt was her Dad's.

Amber's pov: I look at what is now Danger's bed with sadness. First I look at the hand mirror, it is really fancy. There is a note attached saying that the mirror belonged to Nina's Mom. Next I look at the scrapbook. Nina had put it together in honor of our friendship. It brings tears to my eyes. In the box Nina has left me some photos, her makeup kit, a note saying Sibuna always best friends forever, and my amulet from the tunnels.

Fabian's pov: I expected the scrapbook to have been made by Amber, but it was one that Nina had put together for Fabina. When I open the locket a note falls out it reads, note the inscription on the back. Inside the locket she has two photos one of her and one of the two of us together. The inscription on the back reads "I will always be your chosen one, Nina." Inside the box I find photos, a scarf with a note explaining that her Mom had made it for her, a ring that I had given her, my amulet from the tunnels, a key, and most surprisingly the cup of Ankh. As I flip thru the photo book I see that she must have picked them out for me in particular. And no I am not going to tell you what the photos were of. I miss her so much.

Amber's pov: That night I called a Sibuna meeting in the attic. No one asked what for we all knew. We were going to look over the scrapbook that Nina had left us. It was titled The Story of Nina Marie Marten's Life from Birth to Present. The following was written. _'This book belongs to Nina Marie Marten and was made for her by her Mom'._ As we flipped through it we learned more about Nina with that than what she had ever told us in person. The book was filled with pictures from what at first her mom thought were important times in her life with little captions. That is until we got to a picture of a distraught three year old Nina with a caption written in really bad handwriting saying _'Mom and Dad are gone, how can they be gone. I want them so badly.'_ And after that point Nina had chosen out the pictures and written the captions that described how she had felt at the time. There was stuff like her first day of kindergarten or her first science fair. But there was also stuff like her first crush, the day she got dumped by her first boyfriend, the day she met one of her best friends, and a cruise that she went on. As we went further along there was the day she found out about her scholarship. There was also her first day at Anubis house and how badly she felt at the time toward all of us.

Fabian's pov: Among the things in the scrap book, was the day when Sibuna was founded, prom night, our first kiss, and last but not least a picture of some shadowy figure in the background with a caption that read, _I know it doesn't look like much but I'm sure this is Vera. She has been stalking me I'm sure. I don't know what she wants but it can't be good. I'm afraid that she wants to kill me; no, I'm sure that's what she wants. I'm so scared, so very scared._ Vera killed Nina? Could it be? Could that be why Nina isn't with us right now? I look at the other Sibunas I can tell that they just had the same thoughts that I did.

* * *

**What do you think Danger's secret is, tell me in reviews.**


	6. Kidnapped!

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

No one's pov: Over the next few days Sibuna was very subdued and sad. They probably would have stayed that way if something fairly important hadn't happened to them. Or more correctly happened to Eddie and they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Let's see it was happing a week or so after Sibuna had looked thru book Nina had left to all of them. And they had decided to add Eddie to Sibuna. So Sibuna plus Eddie were meeting after school one day underneath the burnt tree for Eddie's Initiation Ceremony.

Eddie's pov: I don't know why but Sibuna seems unhappy tonight, the night of my initiation ceremony. Somehow I get the feeling that the reason that they aren't telling what's wrong is because they think I already know. Which of course is ridiculous; it's not like I can read minds or anything like that. The only thing I can think of is something to do with Nina. The only problem is as her Osirian I would know if Nina's ok or not physically, right? What if I'm wrong thought about that? Maybe if I'm not close enough to the Paragon to help her, I would not have any idea that she needs my help? Now that's a chilling thought.

Amber's pov: In the middle of Eddie's initiation ceremony, a bunch of men dressed in black with full face masks surround us. Ugg black was like so last season. All of a sudden the world goes black. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a windowless room. Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Patricia, and Danger are in here with me. The others are waking up too. I turn to Danger and say, "So you're here because… … Why?" "They probably only took me because I was watching," she says, "I was spying on you guys." "YOU WERE SPYING ON US!" Patricia yells. Danger just nods her head.

Fabian's pov: I don't know why but for some reason I start thinking about Nina. I remember when we first met. Nina was running by after the taxi guy who had her luggage. Patricia and Joy were with me. I didn't think much of the encounter at the time, but now I think of it as the beginning of well a whole new life in a way. Did that make any sense? "Does anybody have any bright ideas on how to get out of here?" Danger asks shaking me out of my thoughts. No one did have any ideas on how to get out.

* * *

**What do you think Danger's secret is? Tell me in reviews**


	7. Panicking and Planing

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Joy's pov: "Hey has anyone seen Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, or Eddie lately?" I ask. Mara responds "No, I was just wondering about that myself." "Ya that is weird," Jerome adds. "Trudy, do you have any idea as to where they are?" Mara asks. Trudy says, "No sweeties, I don't." "Let's give them 15 more minutes before calling the police," she adds. "Has anyone else noticed that Danger is missing too?" Mara asks. "I don't think anyone else cares about her Mara," I say. "Well that's not a very nice thing to say," Mara says, "Even if Danger is mean." "What do you think the odds are that Danger kidnapped the others?" Jerome asks. "No she wouldn't… … Well maybe, but what would Danger have to gain by doing that?" I ask. "I think you two are getting ridiculous," Mara declares.

Jerome's pov: Joy may or may not be onto something with the whole Danger kidnapping them. But I think Mara is right we were getting ridiculous. Besides their ten minutes are up Trudy is calling the police right now. Within minutes the police get here. "You called to report six missing teenagers, is that right Mam?" the police ask of Trudy. "Yes officer that is correct. The teenagers in questions left Anubis House four and a half hours ago," Trudy informs them. "Well a, what do we do now?" Mara asks. "What can we do?" I ask her. "We can…." Mara says before trailing off. "We could look for them," Joy suggests. "No sweetie, we can't do that. That's the police's job," Trudy tells Joy.

Patricia's pov: "Well, well, well it looks like the Osirian has finally awoken," a sickening familiar voice says. "Vera," I hear Danger say with obvious distaste in her voice. "And um, who are you? I don't believe I've met you before," Vera says to Danger. "What do you want with me?" Eddie asks. "I'm going to trade your body, soul, and life for Rufus's dear boy," Vera says. Her words sound cold and heartless. "You'll have to get through me to get to him," I declare. Vera's sarcastic laugh resonates thru out our little "room". "You can't stop me child," Vera declares, "Oh and be sure to enjoy the next few hours here Osirian, they shall be your last on this earth." Vera walks away.

Eddie's pov: Like I'm going to have any chance of enjoying myself now. "We need to get out of here," Danger says. "What do you mean, we?" Patricia asks. "Look I don't know about you five, but I plan on getting out of here before Vera comes back, and I think that WE would have an easier time of it if we work together," Danger says. "You're probably right about the whole working together thing," Patricia admits. "Then we're in this together," Danger says. I'm almost certain that Danger's latest sentence was said with barely contained joy.

Fabian's pov: "So does anybody actually have any ideas on how to get out of here?" I ask. No one answers. I see Danger drumming on the wall with her fingers. Then she says, "I might have a bit of an idea." "Well let's hear it," Patricia says. I'm not sure about it though," Danger says, "It's rather sketchy and probably has lots of problems to it." "Well it's not like any of us has any ideas so we might as well hear it. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to improve your 'plan' and make it work," Amber says. "Fine," says Danger. She then proceeds to tell us her plan. After a lot of talk and brainstorming we perfect her plan and prepare to put it into action.

Joy's pov: Oh I'm getting so worried for Trixe with her being my bestie and all. I do hope that Danger isn't hurting Sibuna, where ever she has taken them. "Jerome, Mara I think that we might want to take matters into our own hands and search for our friend ourselves," I suggest. "I don't think so," Mara said, "You heard Trudy, finding them is the police's Job." Jerome snorted and then said, "Right like we can trust the police with them being a part of Victor's society and all." "What society?" Mara asked her eyes filled with innocence and puzzlement. So Jerome and I started to fill her in on what we know about Victor's society without mentioning Sibuna once. When we were done Mara said, "Oh my Anubis you're right we can't trust them. Let's go find our friends."

* * *

**What do you think Danger's secret is? Tell me in reviews.**


	8. Prepearing and Telling

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Patricia's pov: We are waiting for Vera to come back, so that we can put our plan into action. I still won't trust Danger. I'll work with her if I have to in order to help save Eddie's life. I can't shake the feeling that there is something off about her plan, some part of it that she won't tell us. I don't know what it is but I'm sure that it exists. I just hope that missing part of her plan isn't that she turns around and betrays us, causing our dooms. "You don't trust me do you?" Danger asks me softly so that the rest of Sibuna can't hear. I don't answer her. "I'll take that as a no," Danger pauses, "Listen I didn't mean to hurt you." I snort in disbelief. "Believe it or not it was for your own good," Danger says. "How is throwing me into the wall for my own good?" I ask icily. "I didn't want Vera to know I had survived her death trap for me," Danger tells me, "And hurting you is one of the last things the real me would do." "Why would Vera want you dead?" I inquire. "Because of me a friend of hers died," Danger explains. I could have asked what had happened, but instead I ask, "Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to feel sorry for you when you go to betray us?" "So you have figured out that there is more to my plan than what I said," Danger stated, "But it's not what you think, trust me on that one."

Fabian's pov: "So what were you two talking about?" I ask Danger and Trixe. "Stuff," says Danger. "None of your beeswax," Patricia says in an irritating tone. "No need to get so rude about it," I say defensively, "I was just asking because last time I checked you to hate each other." "True," Danger said drawing out the word. "We still do," Patricia said cheerfully. "Okay then," I say. Girls are crazy. *As a Girl myself I take pride in being crazy :) *. Vera is coming soon I can feel it. Correction I feel loco, muy loco. Sorry about the Spanish. I am losing my mind.

Mara's pov: "What are looking for?" I ask as our "search party" heads out of the house. "Anything that might be a clue as to where our friends are," Joy responds. I resist the urge to say 'No duh Joy.' "Let's try the woods," Jerome suggests, "Maybe the "Sibuna" clearing." "Sibun, what now?" I ask confused. "Jerome," Joy hisses while swatting him. "What? It's a perfectly logical place to look for them," Jerome says in defense of his actions. Although what he is defending I don't know. "Yes I know it's a logical place to look for clues, but we promised to never tell anyone anything," Joy snaps. "_You_ may have promised Joy, _I_ did not," Jerome counter argues. "Hello," I call out to get the two's attention, "Completely confused person standing right here." Silence. "I'm telling her," Jerome states. Before Joy can argue he adds, "I'm sure they would agree it was the right thing to do considering the situation. He then goes on to tell me all he knows about Sibuna. Apparently I have missed a **lot** of stuff over the past two semesters.

* * *

**So what do you think Danger's secret is? Please tell me in reviews. Check out my other story, "The Wrong Sides of War"**


	9. Coming Home

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Jerome's pov: After filling Mara in, we went over to the Sibuna clearing like I had suggested. Filling her in on everything took a long time. A good two hours at least. We arrived at the Sibuna clearing. When we got there we saw, Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian. Danger was nowhere to be seen. "When did you five get here?" Joy asks accusingly. "About two minutes ago," Eddie answers. "Where's Danger?" asks Mara. "She is…" Fabian answers before trailing off and looking around. "She was with us when we escaped together," Patricia says, "We thought she was still with us." "Wait. Hold on, you said escaped _together_?" I question. "Yes," was Alfie's one word answer. "Well where is she now?" I demand. "Probably with Vera about how stupid we are or something." Trixe says bitterly. "Vera?" Mara says surprised. "Yeah, Vera." Amber says. "Remember when you wrote that article about her?" Patricia asks, "Well you were right about everything. Vera is pure evil."

* * *

**What do you think Danger's secret is? Tell me in reviews. On Wednesday and Thursday this week I will be away on a school trip don't expect any updates until Friday.**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey peoples I have Writer's Block, I am so sorry. By the laws of this site I have to have some kind of story content on these updates, so...**

* * *

"Writer's Block (That is the Name of This Story, I think)"

I have Writer's Block, (that is the name of this pointless story, I think).

I have Writer's Block for the Danger's Secret story.

I have got nothing.

My mind is a blank.

This was not supposed to happen in this story, I think.

I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!

It irks me to no end.

I hope to no longer have it, I think.

My mind is blank.

This is a short story, because I got Writer's Block while writing it.

**The End**

* * *

**That was a pointless, little story I wrote about Writer's Block one day in study hall, (I think) :)**


	11. Mindless questions

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Amber's pov: Where is Danger? Why the heck did she leave us? Is Patricia right? Is she working with Vera? Why am I asking so many questions? Do all of the questions mean that I'm thinking? Oh the horror, I'm **THINKING**! I must ask myself a very important question now. WWVBD? "What Would Victoria Beccom Do?" What would she do? I have no idea. Now that is even more horrible; I have no idea what Victoria Beccom do. My entire world is falling apart! GAHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUDGE AM I GOING TO DO?! And I'm back now. Where is Danger? Is she really working with Vera? Am I being repetitive? Why did she leave us? Am I thinking?

Alfie's pov: Where did Danger go? Did aliens take her? I she working with the aliens that want to take over the world? Is Vera working with the aliens that want to take over our world? Is Danger working with Vera? Is Vera an alien? Is Danger an alien? Are they both aliens? Am I going crazy? It is quite possible that I am. Why did Danger leave? Does any of this have to do with aliens? Or maybe it has to do with zombies. Anything is possible. Maybe I'm an alien?! I wish. I am getting so off topic. I wonder what Trudy is making for dinner. What is Trudy making for dinner? I miss Nina. I bet she would know what to do. I wonder if Danger had anything to do with the fire that took Nina's life away. I wonder why Eddie, the Osiaran, was unable to do anything to help her. I'm just rambling on, aren't I?

* * *

**What do you think Danger's secret is? Tell me in reviews.**


	12. Something to Think About

**Tomorrow, early morning, I'm going away for an over a week long vacation without internet assess.**

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Danger's pov: NO NO NOOOOO! This was not how everything was supposed to go! I was supposed to get my revenge on Vera, _NOT_ get captured by her! At least Vera doesn't have the locket of the Chosen One. As we/they were escaping, I managed to slip the locket into Fabian's back pocket. My only hopes for making it out of here alive rest on Sibuna, and they probably think that I'm working with Vera. GAH! I remove my gloves and jacket. I stare at the burn scars on my arms, the spots where, on my arms, the doctors had to put new skin on. I am a burn survivor. The scars on my arms cover my entire body, except for some reason my fingers. Even my face is covered. Those scars are why I cover up nearly every inch of my body. Not even my face survived intact. I cake it up with make up every day just to hide those scars. Vera is the reason why I have those scars. She is also the reason why I have no family left. These are the reasons why I want Vera dead. My family, at the thought of them I let the tears that I've been holding back for so long fall. I feel the hot tears run down my face, probably taking my make up with them. And why shouldn't I cry? It's not like anyone is around to see me shed my tears. Click. A camera goes off. I look around to see that Vera just took a photo of me. Vera Devilish, oh how I hate her.

Eddie's pov: As the others are informing Mara, Jerome, and Joy on what is going on right now, my thoughts are elsewhere. I have the strangest feeling that the Chosen One is in danger, but that can't be right. Nina Martin, the Chosen One is dead. How can she be in danger if she is dead? Why must everything be so confusing? Is Danger really on our side, or is she plotting for my doom with Vera? Is Nina alive and in danger, or is it some new Chosen One who is in danger? Why can't anything be simple?!


	13. I'm using Spanish :)

**I do not own La casa de Anubis (the house of Anubis) :) House of Anubis**

* * *

Amber's pov: I awake the next morning to see the sight of Nina, sorry Danger's empty bed. It gives me the creeps. Last night was so confusing. I look at my alarm clock; it reads 9:30am. It's a good thing it's a weekend or else I would have missed breakfast by now. I pull myself out of bed and get ready for the day. When I get to the dining room I see that everyone else is already seated. There is food on the table, but no one is eating. They are all looking at a photo. I take my seat at the table next to Alfie. He hands me the photo. It is captioned "Forget something? –Vera," Vera sent this! It is a photo of Danger. Her biker gloves and leather jacket are off, revealing arms and hands covered in burn scars. There are tears running down her face. They are making her heavily coated make up run. For the first time ever I feel a pang of sympathy for this girl. Clearly she went through some horrible burring and was embarrassed by the burns, so she did everything she could to hide the fact that they ever happened. Getting those burns probably traumatized her, thus explaining her personality.

Fabian's pov: After seeing Amber's expression after looking at the photo, I knew that she felt the same sympathy for Danger that we all did. "Now that we've all seen the photo, I felt that there was something else that you all should see…" I trail off. "What?" they all demand, at the same time. "This," I say as I reveal Nina's locket, "I found it in my back pocket last night after we got back to Anubis house. I think Danger had it and slipped it into my pocket to keep Vera from getting it." "Why would Danger have Nina's locket?" Trixe asks. "I don't know," I answer truthfully.


	14. A Quest :)

**I have ****_MAJOR_**** writer's bock, and it won't go away, sorry.**

**Since the rules of this site claim that I need a story on every update, here's a little story to tell the young ones before bed**

* * *

Story time kiddies!

Once there was a young magician who went on a quest. Stuff happened. Blah blah blah, yabda yadda yadda. The End

NOW GET TO BED!

* * *

**Can anyone tell where I got that from? Hint: The original version says "Magi" and not "Magician", and may or may not have the "yadda yadda yadda" part in it, I can't remember.**


	15. Brains and Toothbrushes

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Mara's pov: "We have to go save her!" I pronounce. "I hate to burst everyone's bubble of pity for Danger, but" Trixe announces, "did it occur to anyone else that this photo is a fake and if we go to rescue Danger we'll be walking into a trap?" We all fall silent, she has a good point. Surprisingly Eddie's the one who speaks up with, "But what if it's not faked?" "It could still be a trap Eddie." Jerome answers. "We can't just leave her there if the photo's real!" Eddie argues. "What if it is a fake?" asks Fabian. "I say some of us go after her, while the rest of us stay behind as backup in case it is a trap." Amber suggests, "Eddie should be a part of the group that stays behind since he is the one Vera wants." We all look at her surprised. "What?" Amber questions, "I've always been the brains of Sibuna."

Victor's pov: I sit my study stroking my beautiful raven Corbierre. "Why does everything have complicated Corbierre?" I ponder out loud. "I finally get both the Chosen One and the Osirian within my grasp, but then gods decide to take the Chosen One away." Of course Corbierre does not answer me, but I pretend he does. In my mind Corbierre reminds me that it the Chosen One really had gone to the underworld then the Osirian would not be in such a healthy shape, physically, mentally, or spiritually. No there is something not right about this whole scenario. Where were all those kids off two last night? Hmmm? Toothbrushes for all of them! I look at my pocket watch. Alas it is too late to give them toothbrushes, as they have already left for school. That's when I remember that today is a weekend, and that they have no school. I grab all of my toothbrushes and head downstairs to hand them out.

* * *

**Please tell if the part in Victor's pov worked, or not. I've never done a point of view other than one of the kids or a third person narrator's.**


	16. Mulling it Over

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Joy's pov: As we are mulling over what we should do about the photo Victor walks into the room. "Since you all seem to find it perfectly okay to be out far past your curfew," he booms out while handing all of us toothbrushes, "You miscreants are to clean all of the toilets in this school, and I want to be able to see my face in all of them!" Victor leaves. We collectively groan. All the toilets in the school! As if we didn't have better things to do with our time?! Like say for example deal with Vera, and figure out what to do about Danger?! *Curse you Victor the Grump-a-puss! LOL! * Doesn't he have better things to do with his spare time then to hand out punishments? Like maybe talking to Corbierre, or stuffing cats? Anyways, getting back to the more important topic at hand, what should we do concerning the photo?

Vera's pov: Who is that girl? The other's called her Danger, but she told me that she is really someone else. This "Danger" can't be that person, because that person is dead. I know that person is dead, because I caused there death. I hope that the photo I took of "Danger" will be enough to get those meddling kids to come and _try_ to rescue her. When they do I shall take the Osirian and trade his body and soul for Rufus's. Rufus shall be back from the underworld, and that annoying Osirian shall have taken Rufus's place down there. I can't help but wonder if that girl was telling the truth as to who she "really" is. Is it just a coincidence that "Danger" is covered in burn scars and the person who she claims to be died in a fire? Perhaps she's not lying? If she's not lying, then I can use her for the trade instead of that pathetic excuse for the Osirian.


	17. Stupid Victor

**I do not by any means own House of Anubis**

* * *

Amber's pov: Stupid Victor, does he not know that I just got a fifty pound manicure? I am not ruining that by cleaning toilets with a toothbrush! Any whosies, I came up with a brilliant plan of action for Sibuna to follow concerning the photo, and no one is acting up on it! What is up with that? Grr! But seriously can you believe that Victor is forcing me to ruin a sixty pound manicure, just so he can see his face in a toilet bowl? Then again this is Victor that we are talking about here, so yeah… Back to Sibuna/photo problems; why won't they just act on my idea, so that we can get this whole thing over and done with?! Either they are being idiots, or are in shock over the whole Vicky toothbrush toilet thing. I can't believe I spent seventy pounds on a manicure that is now going to go down the toilet bowl! That makes me so mad! If we're not going to use my idea, then why don't we come up with another idea already?

Eddie's pov: Stupid Victor, why do we have to clean the toilets, WHY? "Find the Chosen One" I hear, "Find her and save her Osirian." I mentally groan. Just what I needed, we're trying to figure out what to do about the photo, and I get told that I need to find and save the Chosen One. I don't try to fight the voice, I don't want to. "Guys" I say. "Yes Eddie?" was the general reply. "I'm hearing the voice again." I tell them. "What voice?" Mara asks. "The voice that tells me to find/help the Chosen One," I answer, "It spoke up just now." "If Nina's dead, how could she be in danger?" Fabian questions. "I don't know." I answer honestly. "What if," Joy says, "And this is going to sound crazy, but what if she's not dead?"

* * *

**We're getting closer to the end/reveal :)**


End file.
